Perfection
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: Behind those Eyes showed all the tears she's shed. Behind that smile were her screams dying to be let out. Behind all that was a trapped angel seeking salvation. Rated T for language.
1. Begin

**Perfection**

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Behind those Eyes showed all the tears she's shed. Behind that smile were her screams dying to be let out. Behind all that was a trapped angel seeking salvation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please<strong>_

**_._**

_._

_._

_._

_footsteps_

A petite form of a young girl hunched over in a corner of a dark small room trembled. Her head crouched over trying to hide her presence some more. Pink tresses fell as a curtain around her shoulders. Hands clasped at the side of her head trying to block out the noise. Sobs and tattered breathing came from the girl.

_p-please don't let them find me!_

_please.!_

_please.!_

_plea—_

**laughter**

"_Come out, Come out little __**monster**_" A taunting sadistic voiced cooed. _"Come out and play"_

Hollow footsteps echoed along the deserted hallway accompanied by giggles of young girl.

"_Little monster! Come out!" _another voice called out followed by more laughter.

Pale hands fisted into unkempt pink locks in fear.

"_P-Please…"_

_**-swish**_

"**AHA! There you are!"**

Eyes snapped open in fear and stared at the group standing by the door. Smiles shown on their faces as they slowly approached the trembling form of the girl.

"_That wasn't nice monster-chan!" _**giggles**_"You were suppose to do what we wanted!"_

"P-please..!" Her voice was nothing but a faint whisper to them. "I-I couldn't p-possibly—"

_SLAP!_

She fell to the ground. Her eyes wide as dinner plates and her mouth agape; her hand instinctively came up and touched her, now sore cheek.

"_Did you just… _**refuse **_our orders?"_

She lifted her head up and instantly regretted it.

They were all glaring at her.

Each of them had some sort of weapon at hand.

She trembled in fear at the possibility of them using those against her. _"P-Please! I-I'm s-sorry!"_

_**Whack-**_

Her back touched the wall in a painful impact. She coughed as pain shot out through her stomach.

"_DON'T TALK BACK YOU __**BITCH!**__"_

'_I want it all to stop…'_

They all stared at her immobile form. All of them sporting a smirk, readying to do something very unpleasant towards the pink haired girl

"_We'll teach you a lesson for going against us…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I want it all to stop**

* * *

><p><strong>Just something that came out. Hmm I'm thinking major pairing of SasuSaku and nothing else. Title may change though, :\<strong>

**Also got a poll on my profile.**

**Feel free to vote.**

**Also that poll will hold the key to my writing schedule.**

**Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Warm.<p>

She felt warm all over. A pair of arms wrapped securely around her torso, a faint masculine scent filling her senses. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat pressed against her ear.

Slowly she opened her eyes and was met with a male chest. She blushed in realization at the current position she was in and tilted her head up to get a better look.

She squeaked in surprise when the arms around her pulled her in tighter and a contented sigh escape his lips. Her blush darkened when he nuzzled onto her hair and whispered out her name with a smile.

Sakura tried shaking the boy awake with a gentle nudge only to have him snore into her ear louder.

"Sakura. Time to get up."

A deep voice called out her name along with a knock on her door. He pushed the door open and stood still at the sight before him. She panicked when the door creaked open to reveal a tall young orange haired male with multiple piercing on his face. He was pale and it was made more noticeable with the dark coat he wore over his school uniform. A red cloud insignia situated at the left corner stood out. Cold calculating ringed eyes watched the scene with a faint frown.

"O-Ohayo, Pein-nii…"

Pein entered the room with three long strides and stopped by the foot of the bed.

"Mmn… Sakura-chan…" Her captor giggled and hugged her tighter; she couldn't help to let out another squeak that escaped her lips as he did so.

Pein's gaze turned hostile as he grabbed her assailant by the leg and with a strong tug letting him end up sprawled on the floor, and letting the pinkette free.

"AAH! WHAT THE HELL!-?"

Pein ignored the outburst and walked over to the girl who was sitting on the bed with a worried expression and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Sakura, time to get ready for school."

Sakura nodded and moved to get up and sent one last worried look to the boy on the floor ruffling his hair with a scowl.

"D-Daijobu Naruto-nii?"

Naruto's blue sparkling eyes fell onto the pinkette and sent her a dazzling smile that was only for her. His blonde locks messy from just waking up.

"I'm alright Sakura-chan!" He got up and engulfed her in another hug. "Don't worry about your big brother." She kissed her on the forehead before pushing her gently to the direction of the door.

"Come on, you heard pierced-face. Time for school!"

Sakura nodded and made her way out, leaving her two brothers out of the door.

…

Naruto threw a punch at the orange haired male who promptly caught in with ease.

"What the hell was that for bastard!-?"

Ringed violet eyes regarded him coolly. "How many times have I told you not to sneak in Sakura's room?"

Naruto pouted and yanked his hand away from his grasp. "Humph! You're just jealous that I get some alone time with Sakura-chan." He grinned in satisfaction when Pein's left eyebrow twitched.

Naruto stretched with a load yawn.

"What are you even doing here so early in the morning?" He scratched his head as he watched his older brother move about the room. "You don't even live here anymore."

"True." He spoke out as he picked up an old photograph of hers with the three of them in it. He gave a ghost of a smile when he remembered the day when the photo was taken. It was his first day at Konoha High. He was in the middle of his two younger siblings. Sakura looked adorable in a pale yellow dress, hugging his left arm with a shy smile. Naruto was on the right an arm slung over his shoulder, a peace sign directed at the camera.

"But it is Sakura's last day of middle school." He glanced at the blonde who was still doing his morning stretches. "I wanted her to take her to school."

Naruto stopped in mid twist and stared at him. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Pein set down the photo. He thought nothing. Sakura always had an avoidance regarding them and school. When she was younger, they made her choose in which school she wished to go. The two of them insisted she go with Naruto to Konoha middle school where he was finishing his last two years. For some odd reason she chose to go to St. Lobelia's school for girls instead. At first they were shocked to hear that she chose a school wherein she would be apart from her brothers whom she was known to be so attached to but shrugged her adamant decision of by assuming it was because of the famous uniform of St. Lobelia. She was a girl after all.

After she had started attending. She had refused being accompanied to school reasoning out that the two were in complete opposite directions. So every day on their commute to school their journey from the distance of their house to the train station would be the only time they have in each other's company before the three of them part ways to the direction of their respected schools. Even if it were a special event that would occur at her school. She would never let them know. Instead they would find out from other people. When they would confront her with this. She would immediately change topic.

"I don't."

* * *

><p>Sakura looked into the mirror and brushed her bangs away from her face and stared at the girl in the mirror. She had long pink hair that ended up mid back tied up into a pony-tail, her bangs was brushed to the side of her face and framed her cherubic face. Bright emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle as she smiled, revealing perfect pearly whites.<p>

"You're so pretty." She would whisper in awe as the girl in the mirror only smiled at her.

If only she could be like her someday.

With that she harshly tugged at the ribbon that held her hair up and allowed her bangs to hide her face from view.

"Someday…"

…

Sakura made her way downstairs and headed for the kitchen. She was greeted with the sight of her two older brothers seated at the dining room table, with Pein drinking a cup of coffee and scanning the daily newspaper and Naruto with his head down face planted on the table. Her father nowhere in sight.

Pein looked up and spotted her as she was about to enter the dining room. "Sakura"

Naruto raised his head up and reached out a hand dramatically at the girl. "Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaann…. Fooooooooddd….."

Sakura wordlessly grabbed the apron hanging by the counter and fired up the oven, pan already in place and a batter of pancakes already being mixed. Naruto sighed in content as the smell of breakfast wafted his senses. Not soon after a plate of pancakes were place on the kitchen counter, already being drizzled with maple syrup. Her blonde older brother quickly snatched up pieces of his own and began eating.

"Shakuwa-chwam!" Naruto greeted with a mouthful of pancakes. He swallowed before patting the seat next to him. "Sit next to your Naruto-nii!"

Sakura giggled and did so; she sent a grateful smile at Pein as he placed a plate in front of her.

Naruto started telling a story about a fight he and his friends got into with a bunch of kids from another school. Pein would send him a withering look every time he would act out a scene followed by unnecessary cursing and yells.

"—Then this guy tried to land one on me but I kicked him and he went flying towards this other guy Kiba was fighting. But I didn't see this other guy coming at me then WHAM!—"He yelled loudly slamming his hands on the table, spilling Pein's coffee. "He got a lucky punch, but Sasuke was there and got even with the bastard for me… not that I needed it! I could've taken him down myself but teme wanted to be all macho and butt in my fight! ARRGHH! NEXT TIME I SEE THOSE ASSHOLES THERE'S GONNA BE—"Naruto never did got the chance to finish his sentence as a pillow hit him square in the face with enough force to send him down the floor.

"Damn it! Can't a guy get some sleep around here!-?"

Sakura cringed when her brother fell with a loud thud and gave a smile to the new arrival.

"Ohayou, Tou-san."

Naruto shot right up. "The hell is your problem old man!-?"

Her father yawned loudly as he ruffled his sleep mussed spiky white hair. He walked into the kitchen ignoring his two older sons in favor of his youngest and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohayo…"

He yawned once more as he gracelessly dropped himself on the kitchen counter. Sakura stood up and immediately made herself busy with attending to their half asleep parent.

"Coffee…" He groaned lifting a hand up awaiting for his daily sustenance.

Sakura got up and got a fresh cup from the coffee maker and handed it over to her barely lucid father.

Jiraiya lifted his head up and his eyes squinted to get a better look at what was shoved into his hand. He squealed in glee as he downed the cup with vigor, ignoring the fact that it was hot. He slammed the cup down with new found strength and pulled his only daughter into his arms rubbing his cheek against her own in an affectionate manner, cooing at her.

"What would daddy do without you?"

Sakura used to her father's antics laughed until Pein decided that the one sided hug was enough and pulled her away from the grown man.

"Sakura, go get your bag we'll be leaving soon." Nodding, the pinkette silently made her way for the door to retrieve her bag as well as her older brother's, with Naruto trailing behind her.

…  
>"Are you working on a new book?"<p>

Jiraiya looked over to his eldest and nodded as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Un, The deadline is due by next week so I'm pulling all nighters on this one."

Pein nodded. "I'll be accompanying the two to school." He muttered. "I'll even pick up Sakura."

Jiraiya was silent for a moment.

"Ah… that's right I forgot, it's last day of middle school for the two." He lifted up a hand and combed through his white locks. "Pretty soon they'll be with you at Konoha high right? You as a senior and them as freshmen… That is if Sakura will choose to."

Pein had nothing to say about that.

…

"Pein-nii?" Sakura called out by the door bag in hand. "We're ready."

Pein glanced at he with a small rare smile of his and patted his father on the back before heading towards his two younger siblings.

"Itterasshai." Jiraiya called out as he headed back towards his room for work once more.

He stopped when he heard his youngest call out to him. "What is it? Sakura."

"Make sure to get some rest Tou-san… Ittekimasu."

"Hai, Hai…"

Jiraiya smiled.

That girl was so much like her mother that it hurt.

* * *

><p>The three walked side by side with Sakura in the middle during their commute. Every now and then Naruto would speak about some random occurrence never failing to keep the two amused, though one was more of irritated. Not soon after they reached the station and went to their respected platforms. The two boys bid their precious sister goodbye and went their separate ways. Naruto waving to her cheerfully and Pein giving her a nod of encouragement. Sakura opted to wave but not as cheerfully as her blonde brother.<p>

…

It was time to face that horrid place once more.

_"Hey girls! Look it's our playmate!"_

She bit her lip.

_"Morning **monster** did you miss us?"_

She should just keep walking.

_"Eh? Cat got your tongue?"_

She could do this.

"_What say we have fun with pinky on our way to school?"_ giggles followed that statement.

She could hold it in.

_"Ne, monster-chan…"_

One more day and she could be free.

**"Wanna play with us?"**

Just one more day…

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clear things up Naruto is a year older than Sakura.<strong>

Whew! XD

And that's done! (chapter one that is :3)

Just wanted you to know that I changed this from a Sasu-Saku to a Harem.

And Kami knows how we all love Harem. XD

…

St. Lobelia... ring any bells? :))

..

Review onegaishimasu!


End file.
